


The Perfect Partnership?

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Jim and Bones take a relationship surveyA Five times plus one fic.Domestic bliss?





	The Perfect Partnership?

1.  
What makes the perfect-Partner?

Jim.  
Someone who always watches your back.

Bones.  
Someone who stands by you through thick and thin.

2.  
What makes the perfect-Chemistry?

Jim.  
Looking into someone's eyes, never wanting to look away.

Bones.  
Someone who lifts you up when you're down and out.

3.  
What makes the perfect-Soulmate?

Jim.  
Someone to share yourself, and home-truth's with.

Bones.  
Someone who loves you, for better or worse.

4.  
What makes the perfect-Person for you?

Jim.  
Someone who brings you back to life, when your numbers up.

Bones.  
Someone who cares, that can take it if you threw up on them.

5.  
What makes the perfect-Lover?

Jim.  
A seductive, Southern smoothie.

Bones.  
A responsive, corn-fed cutie.

Plus 1.  
What makes the perfect couple?

Jim.  
A couple of love-sick fool's like us Bones'y!

Bones.  
Just godda' be you n' me Jim darlin'! Here's to us...

The End.


End file.
